1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stands for supporting a tree, and more specifically to a Christmas tree holder which can accommodate a wide range of Christmas tree sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of Christmas tree stands or holders have been provided in the prior art. A typical stand which one may see includes screws to hold the base of the tree in place and an annular ring which supports these screws. Several disadvantages of this design are apparent. For example, the mounting and dismounting operations of these prior art stands are relatively time consuming and difficult. Many times two persons are needed to mount the tree suitable, and even then, stability and alignment problems can occur, especially with heavier trees. Occasionally the fastening means may work loose from the tree trunk. Also, the prior art designs which obviate the above problems are relatively complicated and expensive to produce. The present invention, therefore, recognizes the need for a new improved tree holder which elimiantes the above shortcomings.